


Bark for Me

by WittyPiglet



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Gift Fic, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: Gregory loves his precious little doggy.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Bark for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> An early birthday gift for [Ze Mole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ze_Mole)

"Hurry up, puppy." Gregory cooed and gave a sharp tug on the leash, urging his pet to continue crawling across the floor on hands and knees. The tags on his collar made quiet clinking noises as they jingled about. This pulled a quiet chuckle from Gregory as he met the sharp green glare with his own baby blues. "Now Christophe, it that anyway to look at someone?" Christophe couldn't answer despite how much he wanted to give this blonde bitch a biting retort, thanks to his gag.

Gregory tugs the leash again, causing Christophe to stumble and fall to the floor. "Get back up puppy." Christophe growled behind the gag as he raised himself back onto his hands and knees, his dog ear headband had slipped slightly so Gregory fixed it for his precious doggo. Christophe only grumbled and tried to growl louder, as if that would intimidate his British lover. Gregory only smiled and kissed his forehead as he led his beloved French bitch into the living room. This wasn't an unusual or foreign scene to them, they actually partook in pet play fairly often. Christophe was always the bitch though, as if Gregory would ever allow himself to be degraded in such a way, the spoiled princess that he was.

Gregory made himself comfortable on the chaise lounge he had imported from Italy, never once loosening his grip on Christophe's leash. Gregory let his empty hand dangle over the edge as he simply just stared at his puppified and naked lover. He smiled in a not unkind way and began to pet Christophe's head. "My pretty little pup~" Christophe's teeth were nearly biting through the gag at this point, teeth bared and saliva dripping down his chin. He looked like a beautiful mess.

"Ah, I suppose your jaw is getting quite sore by this point, is it not?" Christophe's garbled words seemed to satisfy the blonde, who reached over to unclasp the ball gag. As it fell to the floor Gregory gently kneaded his lover's jaw, soothing the aches from the bone. "All better, sweet thing?"

"Fuck you." His voice was hoarse and cracked slightly from lack of use. It had only been a few hours. Gregory picked up a bottle of water from a small side table and took a long drink from it, making a satisfied noise as he pulled the bottle away. "Gregory-"

"Hm? Oh! You must be so thirsty, apologies." Gregory poured the rest of the bottle into a small little saucer near the chaise lounge, a smirk on his face as he ave Christophe a dead serious stare, just urging him to argue or start a fight in usual Christophe fashion. Only he didn't, just kept glaring as if he could burn Gregory to ash with his stare alone. That was impossible though, well...in most cases it was. Damien wasn't around today though, physically at least. Gregory would have a few words with the anti-Christ if he found the man had been spying on them again from hell. Bloody perv.

Back to their game.

Gregory gently rubbed Christophe's head and urged it closer to the floor. After a few moments, Christophe hesitantly began to lap at the water like the good puppy he was with cheeks flaming red from utter humiliation. The water did feel nice though as it moistened dry lips and throat, soothing any hoarseness away. "Goody puppy." Gregory smiled and gently ran his fingertips down Christophe's spine, causing the Frenchman to shiver in pleasure. Damn Gregory exploiting his weaknesses.

"Wag your tail for me~" Christophe growled low in his throat, baring his teeth, but he didn't argue as he lifted his ass higher, swaying it from side to side so the tail butt plug shook with each movement in perfect view for Gregory's watchful gaze. "I'm so blessed to have such an obedient pet at my side." His hand moved to gently cup Christophe's cheek, thumb running along pink lips. Christophe nipped gently at the pad of Gregory's thumb, bringing a soft smile from his lover. "My beautiful puppy."

The Brit slowly sat up, bringing his feet to set them firmly on the ground, one on either side of Christophe. Said man proceeded to rub his face against Gregory's inner thigh. "Gregory... _please_."

"Please? Oh you sound so delicious when you beg me. I suppose I can give you a little treat for being so very good for me." Gregory popped the button on his trousers open and leaned back on the lounger, staring Christophe down as he waited for his lover to take the hint.

Christophe did.

He used his teeth to pull the zipper down and gently nudged Gregory's legs a little farther apart. Gregory wasn't the largest Christophe had seen, but he was definitely by far the thickest. Just how he liked them. The kind of thickness that would make his jaw ache from girth over gagging him with length. He gently kissed the tip in the way he knew Gregory liked, running his tongue along the sides and swirling it around the slit. He knew just the right buttons to push to make the blonde's legs shake in pleasure. And it was already working. Gregory liked to tease and be teased, it made climaxing all the sweeter and more satisfying.

"Ngh...'Tophe." 'Tophe. It made him smile whenever Gregory said it. A nice little nickname from his friend and lover that no one else used. Gregory new how much he hated being called Chris. It was too...too common. He despised being common, and Gregory, his sun and moon, made him feel the farthest thing from uncommon. He made Christophe feel like the only person in existence. "'Tophe..." He breathed the nickname out again and Christophe had enough of teasing his lover. He wrapped his lips around the head of Gregory's cock, hollowing his cheeks and creating a vacuum that had Gregory bucking his hips like some beast of burden.

"'Tophe-" He loved hearing Gregory get all blabbering, especially since he's usually so poised and perfect. Even when Gregory was in charge, he was still at Christophe's mercy and they both knew it. Slowly, ever so slowly, Christophe began to take Gregory deeper down his throat, only stopping when his nose was buried in Gregory's curly blonde pubes. Anyone who thought Gregory dyed his hair was sorely mistaken (cough*Marsh*cough*). Gregory's hands found themselves buried in Christophe's dark locks, gently urging his lover to begin bobbing his head like the good submissive he was.

Each time he sank into Christophe's mouth, it drew a quiet moan from his lips. His good little cocksucker. That warmth began to form, right there in the pit of his stomach, building and building to the point that it felt like he would explode if he didn't get to cum soon. Too soon, it was way too soon. He grabbed a fistful of Christophe's hair, nearly knocking his dog ears off as he yanked him off his cock. "Bloody hell, your mouth is Heaven on earth, I swear darling." He patted Christophe's cheek and stood, his hard cock bobbing in the air and the brunette's mouth watered as he tried to lean forward and take it in his mouth once more. Though Gregory's hand in his hair stopped him.

"Now, now. No more of that." Gregory let him go and chuckled quietly at the beginnings of a pout. Christophe was good at getting what he wanted from Gregory, but not today. Gregory picked up the leash once more and tugged Christophe forward, forcing him back to his hands and knees. "Crawl up the stairs and get on our bed doggystyle."

Gregory let the leash slip from between his fingertips as he watches Christophe crawl towards their stairs and up them, following closely behind and staring at his lover's backside the whole time, watching as the tail shook with each movement and his hole stretched around the plug's base. His cock throbbed.

They were in the bedroom then, Christophe almost jumping onto the four-poster bed and sticking his ass in the air like a bitch in heat. "So eager to get fucked, aren't you?" Gregory circled the bed slowly, popping his shirt's buttons open one at a time. Coming to a stop at the end of the bed, he kicked his shoes off and slipped his shirt from his shoulders. "Don't you fret darling, you'll get what you want so much very soon." He climbed onto the bed and rubbed his lover's outer thigh soothingly before reaching towards the nightstand, picking up the small bottle of lube they kept there.

"Gregory-fuck... _please_. I-I need you." Christophe's accent was thicker, his voice almost husky.

"I know, Beloved." Gregory gently tugged the tail from Christophe's hole, drawing quiet whines and whimpers from the Frenchman. When the tail finally popped out, Christophe's hole was gaping ever so slightly, making Gregory want to sink inside him already and fuck his lover into the mattress like he deserves. Gregory pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and began to gently prod at Christophe's hole, drawing the most delicious sounds from his throat. He slipped one finger in and Christophe just about keened. It was music to his ears as he worked the other man over with his fingers, spreading and loosening his sloppy hole to fit Gregory's cock inside.

"Enough, God damn it Gregory. Fuck me!" Christophe was on the verge of sobbing in need as he pushed back on Gregory's fingers every time they pushed inside him, fucking himself on them.

Gregory pulls his fingers out, loving every sound that erupts from Christophe's throat. Lining his cock up, the blonde ran his free hand along Christophe's hip as he slowly pushed inside his French lover, drawing even more of those amazing sounds from his lips. He didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust at a slow pace, moaning quiet as the tight heat squeezed around him and sucked him in like a greedy little pussy. Fucking hell, Christophe felt so good around his cock. With each thrust Gregory yanked more and more moans and cries from Christophe as he sped up, pistoning his hips against the other.

They were both moaning messes. Gregory slipped his hand through Christophe's dark hair, grabbing it once more and yanking his head back. Christophe groaned and glared when Gregory leaned forward to look at his face.

"Bark for me, like the mutt you are. Come on, bark."

Christophe kept his mouth firmly shut, refusing to obey such a humiliating order. This only brought forth a frown from Gregory as he gave a sharp tug to Christophe's hair and slowed his thrusting to a tortuously slow pace. Christophe sobbed in frustration and struggled to keep from obeying the British fucktard. "Come on. Bark mutt."

Christophe stuttered quietly as Gregory just barely brushed his prostate. "B-Bark..."

"What was that?"

"B-Bark!" He said it louder this time as Gregory thrust directly against his prostate. "Bark!"

Gregory smiled coyly and kissed Christophe's temple before shoving his face into the pillows. He began to slam into the other, pulling scream after pleasurable scream from his French dog. He could feel the heat once more beginning to fill his stomach again. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

Christophe shouted suddenly, catching Gregory's attention as he came hard against their bedding, splattering it with his cum. Gregory followed shortly after, filling his lover to the brim and moaning quietly into his ear. "Ngh...there we go, alright there darling?"

"Mhm..." Christophe moaned weakly against the pillow as Gregory carefully withdrew from inside. Cum leaked down Christophe's thighs, leaving them a mess. He was quiet as Gregory climbed off the bed. He could hear him head into their master bedroom and start running bathwater. Gregory returns soon and gently manhandles Christophe off of the bed so he could change their bedding. He was sluggish and sore as Gregory finally began leading him into the bathroom for a long, relaxing bath. That's just what he needed right now. Mm, with Gregory with him. Fuck yes, that sounded nice.

The warm water soothed his sore muscles as Gregory helped him climb inside. "There we are, nice and warm. You did so good for me baby. So good Christophe. Thank you for that." Christophe leaned over to kiss Gregory softly over the edge of the tub. "Ngh...join me you God-loving fucker."

"With pleasure, my darling."


End file.
